


A Rekindled Spark

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Millicent and Theo bump into each after years apart. After all this time, they're still drawn to each other, and this time, Millicent isn't going to hold herself back.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: A Devious & Diverse New Year





	A Rekindled Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ADeviousDiverseNewYear](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ADeviousDiverseNewYear) collection. 



> The prompt I chose was: Hogsmeade, Seeing Old Friends. I used exhibitionism as my kink. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Millicent, is that you?” 

Clutching her Butterbeer like it was a lifeline, she slowly turned around and put a smile on her face. When she saw who it was, her smile morphed into a genuine one. “Theo,” she breathed, grinning at him. When she had heard that her classmates were meeting in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks, she had hoped that he’d be there. 

“Wow, you look great,” he said, his eyes roaming over her body. 

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” she teased. She knew that she wasn’t a size eight, hell, she wasn’t even a size twelve, but something in how Theo was looking at her made her feel like that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter to her, but seeing someone as sexy as Theo show interest in her amped her confidence. 

“Can I sit and catch up?” he asked, gesturing to the seat at the bar next to her. 

“Of course,” Millicent said, grinning at him. When he slid into the seat, she sipped at her Butterbeer. “So, what have you been up to?” she asked. 

“I’m a Cursebreaker for Gringott’s,” he said. “I travel a lot for work, so it keeps me busy.” 

“Really? You were always great at Ancient Runes, so it makes sense,” she murmured. “Travelling for work must keep things interesting.” 

“It definitely does,” Theo said, taking a sip of his firewhisky. “What about you? I haven’t heard much about you.” 

“I don’t really talk to anyone,” Millicent said. “Daphne, on occasion, but no one else.” 

“Why not?” Theo asked. 

Millicent gave him a look. “Theo, come on, we both remember how much Pansy and Draco teased me about my weight. They weren’t exactly subtle about it.” She glanced away from him, sipping at her drink. 

“So why come tonight? Knowing they’d be here?” Theo asked, leaning in slightly. 

“Because what they think of me doesn’t bother me anymore,” she told him honestly. “I’ve let go of caring what other people say and think… I’m happy with myself as I am, thank you very much.” She took a long sip of Butterbeer as Theo watched her. 

“That’s good to hear, Millie,” Theo said, reminding her of the nickname he used to use at Hogwarts. He was the only one to ever call her Millie, and hearing it now sent shivers down her spine. “So, what have you been doing?” 

“Travelling, mostly,” she told him. “My parents were well off, so I didn’t exactly dive into a job. I spent two years just roaming, mostly.” 

“Where?” Theo asked, his eyes wide. 

“Asia, Europe, South America… Everywhere, Theo. I experienced so many different cultures, it was hard not to come back a changed person.”

“Where was your favourite?” Theo pressed.

“Tuscany,” she said, grinning. “The food there was amazing.” She sighed wistfully as she recalled the food. 

“Well, it sounds like your journey of self-discovery went well,” Theo told her. 

“It did.” Looking at his empty glass, she smiled. “Can I get you another drink?” 

The two of them made small talk for the next hour or so, sharing different tales or adventures from the past few years. As they talked, they grew more comfortable and began to subtly move closer to each other. Somewhere, they ended with Theo’s hand resting on her knee.

“Can we take this upstairs?” Theo asked, looking at her. “I’ve already got a room.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Millicent said cheekily, standing. Theo eagerly pulled her up the stairs towards the private rooms.

Once they were inside, Theo turned and pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her against the door and kissed her with a passion that made Millicent’s knees feel weak. Her insides squirmed with delight as a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

A groan escaped her lips as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, her insides tightening in desire. "Theo," she murmured, breaking the kiss. “Please.”

He smirked at her, causing her to blush. Theo grinned. “You look so beautiful, flushed from our kiss.”

She groaned in want as Theo’s hands brushed her sides, moving to the button of her jeans. Anticipation spread throughout her as he slowly undid her button and zip before he slid the jeans from her body. She wet her lips, looking down at him.

Theo peered up at her, having lowered himself to his knees to remove the denim entirely. Reaching up, he slowly slid her knickers down her body, tantalising her with his slow movements. His fingers brushed her ankles as he bared her. 

Stepping away, Millicent grinned as she pulled her sweater off and quickly removed her bra. Once bare before him, she looked at him boldly. “Do you… Would you like to watch?” 

Theo licked his lips hungrily. “You want to put on a show?” His voice was low and husky.

“I like when people watch,” she told him. 

Theo settled himself into the chair in the corner of the room. He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees as his gaze. “Don’t keep me waiting, love.”

Millicent laid back on the bed, letting herself get comfortable. The cool air in the room made her nipples stiffen. She trembled in excitement. She loved this. She loved being able to work her own body, especially when someone watched. The fact that Theo was okay with this made the act even more exciting. 

"You are a vision to behold," Theo told her, his voice husky.

Slowly, Millicent slid her hands towards her breasts. She cupped them lightly, her thumbs brushing her nipples. A soft groan escaped her lips as she lightly pinched her nipples. She groaned, one hand cupping her breast as the other moved lower. She took her time, lazily trailing her fingers along her stomach. Looking at Theo, she saw his gaze hungrily following her hand that moved lower. 

Millicent spread her legs for him, knowing that he’d be able to see just how wet she was. She could practically feel his gaze burned through her, causing a thrill to travel up her spine. "Theo," she murmured softly. "Do you like what you see?"

"Shit, Millie, yes," Theo growled, his voice low and tight.

Dipping her hand between her legs, she let out a small sigh as her fingers brushed her clit. She circled it gently before moving lower, dipping her finger into herself. "Theo," she hissed, licking her lips.

"So beautiful. What a pretty pussy you have," he purred. He shifted, leaning back to start stroking his cock through his trousers. "You look like a goddess from this angle."

Millicent grinned. "I look like a goddess from every angle,” she said, boldly correcting him. She wanted him to know exactly what he was working with. 

“God, this new confident Millie is really turning me on,” Theo said with a groan. 

"Mmmm," she sighed happily. Between toying with her clit and caressing her breast, Millicent felt that she was already growing close to orgasm. "Theo," she breathed. Looking at him, she saw that he had his cock out and was now stroking himself.

"Go on, Millie, make yourself come,” he encouraged her. 

Millicent whimpered, her fingers working her clit furiously. 

"A fucking goddess,” Theo hissed. “Go on, love, you’re almost there.”

His words sent her over the edge. Her body arched as she cried out, her inner walls clenching as she came. "Theo!" she cried out in passion, her head falling back against her pillow. Her body hummed in pleasure as she gasped for breath. “Get over here and fuck me!” she commanded, her eyes burning as she looked at him.

He wasted no time in covering her body with his on the bed. “Seeing you work your body like that, looking so confident and comfortable with yourself… Millie, fuck, you have no idea what that did to me.” 

Millicent smirked when she felt his tip pressed against her entrance before he thrust into her completely. She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her. “Theo,” she hissed. “I have a pretty good idea of what that did you to… you’re so fucking hard.” 

“Fuck, you feel perfect, Millie,” Theo groaned, thrusting into her.

“So good,” Millicent murmured in agreement. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him as he thrust into her. Already, she could feel her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm. “Theo,” she groaned. “Yes, yes,” she hissed in pleasure.

Theo nipped at her neck, suckling and teasing as he fucked her. He could hear her breathing deepen and knew that she was going to come again.

“Please,” Millicent begged, tilting her hips slightly so Theo could hit deeper inside of her. “Yesss,” she hissed, closing her eyes.

“That’s it, Millie, I want to see you come again,” Theo purred. “I want to see you come on my cock.”

She came with a cry. She tipped over the edge, pleasure exploding throughout her body as her orgasm rushed over her.

Theo continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release... Within moments, his orgasm wracked his body, and he frantically bucked his hips against her. Millicent gripped him tightly, crying out his name repeatedly as they both moved into pure bliss.

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. 

Completely spent, they both shifted so that Millicent was now resting against Theo, her head on his chest. “That was amazing,” she murmured, looking at him with a grin. 

Leaning down, Theo kissed her tenderly. Millicent responded eagerly, savouring the kiss. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. 

“You’ve changed, Millie,” Theo murmured. 

“In a good way, I hope,” she said, looking at him nervously. 

“The best way,” Theo assured her. “It seems your soul-searching and travelling has done you well.” 

Millicent nodded. “Travelling and experiencing so many different cultures and foods, it made me realise that as long as I was comfortable and happy with myself, everything else would just fall into place. Since shifting into the mindset, I’ve been happy, Theo, _truly happy_ ,” she said as she looked into his eyes. “At the end of the day, I love myself, and that’s all I need.” 

“That makes you the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen,” Theo assured her, pressing his lips against hers lightly. “What’s that saying? The sexiest thing a woman can wear is her confidence?” 

Millicent laughed. “No, the sexiest thing I can wear is some lingerie I have back at my place. What do you say we move this party there?” 

“Deal,” Theo said, quickly standing and pulling Millicent to her feet. “Millie, I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered against her lips. 

“I’m so glad I came to this get-together,” Millicent said, grinning before pushing Theo away slightly. “Get dressed, lover boy, because when we get home, it’s my turn to watch.” 

The heat in his eyes told her that he looked forward to it.


End file.
